official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
(If you wish to contribute to the page, you must make sure that the issue/glitch is currently active.) Glitches are the game errors that are tailored in the game, most of the professional players knows this. WARNING: THERE’S SOME GLITCHES ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE IN THE GAME, DOING ABUSABLE GLITCHES WILL RESULT A BAN. All of the glitches is highlighted with 4 colors, telling how abuse is bad. Here’s the list: Lime = Minor Yellow = Less major Orange = Serious Red = Very serious Minor Glitches Brawl glitch If a player is grabbed with the brawl tool and they die while they are being choked, The brawl tool user dies as well. This is abusable due to the player being attacked can just reset. Default Noob Face When using Pyro Addict face, it will use a Roblox default face instead. Rioter Traitor When a Zombie rioter is revived, it becomes a Noob rioter, which could be a problem. Sword glitch When unequipping a sword while charging, and damage taken from hitting a wall is negated Injection fail Sometimes, when you inject a enemy it doesn't always work. Recollection When a Mind-Crapped traitor is revived, it is no longer a traitor. This sometimes surprises new players, they can easily die because of this. Late Boomer (Patched) Boomers take very long to mutate, this also affects other mutants, but is less effective. Mutation Fail (Patched) Mutants will mutate, but won't attack enemies. Guest Pistol Minor glitch. Guest Pistol and it's zombie counterpart produce shells when you shoot with them, despite them being energy weapons. Combine Armor In Treacherous Mazes, you use the support pack armor or armor bag, if you buy an armor in Treacherous Mazes, it combines armor, which it have a very good defense on your torso. No-Kills EXP (Patched) It happen during ages ago, making harder to people who want to farm EXP, it have been patched. NPC Connection In the Noob team in the Treacherous Mazes, a gunner NPCs will sometimes become connected to you. Plane Jeep When riding a jeep off the cliff get off the jeep so the jeep will glide in the air. Less Major Glitches Glitches that can be used to a player's advantage, these are bannable. High Jump While charging the sword, jumping it from the wedge can lead you to inaccessible places Infinite Ammo and Droppable Weapon The rebirth sniper, vest bag and sandbags can dropped by holding it and press Backspace, but when the rebirth sniper out of ammo, dropping it would refills ammos of it’s usual ammo. New Suicide Bomber Place a mortar and then use a rebirth pistol and shoot the mortar will cause a massive explosion, this can be use to clear the hordes of enemies. Invincible Boss As Colossal/Pyro Addict Boss will sometimes be ”invincible” after burning excluding for insta-kill gates (base gates). Weapon Drop There's a rare chance that you kill an enemy with a short range combat of the downed enemy to get the gun. Veteran Perk When disabled Perks in VIP Server, the people with Veteran Perks still active. Serious Glitches This glitch is for some rage people who wants to win, doing this will result a less-long duration ban. Sandbags Obby Sandbags are solid, you can use it to climb to high places by use a first sandbags in land, then jump and click so you can jump to high places to camouflages and camping. Noclip Mortar It can go through walls by place a mortar next to a wall, when you saw you holding a mortar in the left, press Z so you can search some secret areas or camping. Plane Master Using an UAV, you can jump on a UAV and fire down on the enemies below but it become choppy and hard to kill enemies from above or hijack to the high building and structures. Shield + Gun While refilling NPC’s ammo crate, equip a shield then the gun appears among with the shield, it will be powerful because you have defense and attack tactic. Flawless Victory When in Glamorous Earth, use a Cake/Brain on a spawned enemy will leads to an instant win. Very Serious Glitches These are the most serious glitches that you may encounter on NVZ:R. Spawn Camping When using Grenadier perk, you can use healnade to revive you while been killed by an insta-kill gates (base gates). Farm Killing You can use your alternate account for a Nuke (For Veteran perk). Cold War Roof This is very rare glitch, but could be very serious glitch if someone done that, to do this, use sword or sandbags, then climb until you reach the roof, and boom, you can spawn kill now. Colossal Base As Colossal Boss, you go to your opponents’ base, you can use your lives to get in the insta-kill base gates for an extremely overpowered spawn-killing. Doing this glitch will ban you a extremely long duration ban. XBOX Bug Dubbed the "Xbox Bug" as it has only been reported to occur on Xbox, this glitch is capable of ruining console players fun by restricting the player to only 3 items. This glitch gives players on other devices a better advantage against console players.